Immortality Overrated
by BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Jack, Will, and Elizabeth find out from Calypso that immortality and the Fountain of Youth are no what they seem. JA and WEkindof


A/N this is my first and probably only Pirates fic so be nice please

Theres a lot of back story to this fic that I don't really feel like writing so ill tell you now and hopefully it will help but you will need to read this so if your not then well do!! Well anyway Will and Elizabeth are allowed to see each other in the ten years between when he can step foot on land but only on the Dutchman. Jack was still looking for the Fountain of Youth so he found a ship, found Elizabeth and they set sail to the Dutchman where they joined with Will to find the Pearl and Fountain of Youth but are stopped along the way which is where this fic takes place.

Summary: Calypso reveals the truth behind the Fountain of Youth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, I thought the term fanfiction explained that???…oh well there it is

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dutchman pulled to a halt in the middle of the waters when Calypso appeared in the sky.

"Where are you going Captain Turner?? You are supposed to ferry souls!! Not look for something you don't need!!" she screamed down at the ship.

Will stepped out of the hold with Jack and Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here Calypso?" he asked the goddess.

"Trying to stop you!"

"Why?"

"Because there is no reason to after something that makes you immortal when you ARE immortal! And you are not doing your task because of it!"

"I'm helping my friend! I have plenty of time to complete my mission after Jack has the Pearl at least"

Jack looked over at Will as if he were the crazy one.

"You mean the Pearl AND the Fountain of Youth! Right?"

"Don't push your luck right now Jack" Will whispered to him.

"There is no reason for anyone on this boat to go after the Fountain"

"Why not? They wish immortality. They should be able to get it for themselves without having to DIE!!"

"Because the Fountain does not grant immortality!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" came the uproar from Jack.

"The Fountain grants freedom from health, age, and injury until a predetermined age and then the drinker will die peacefully. But they WILL die."

"It grants immortality! You lie to us!" shouted Jack

"If I reveal the truth, will you find Jack the Pearl and then continue with your mission?" she asked Will, sighing.

"Yes"

Jack looked at him with betrayal. Will looked pointedly at Calypso.

"The purpose of life is to die. All things must die eventually. To live forever is to forget all moments because they will come again. You must treasure moments because they are the power that keeps you alive. You treasure them because at any moment you can lose everything and never get the chance again. You must die. Even Captain Turner and myself will die. We are not immortal, simple long-living. There are powers greater than myself and they too die. The Fountain gives false hope. Jack Sparrow you are afraid of the inevitable. Death comes to all. It is how you greet it that depends on how you spend the rest of eternity, in heaven or hell. So cherish your time and welcome death. Find your love in Tortuga.."

"Rum" Will and Elizabeth interrupted.

"Anamaria" Jack corrected and ignored the shocked looks the couple gave him.

"You are correct Captain Sparrow. Anamaria, the next captain of the Flying Dutchman once Captain Turner's ten years are over."

The trio looked up at her in shock.

"And you will join her Captain Sparrow and be granted your own Fountain of Youth, should you choose to heed my advice. Now find the Pearl and return to Tortuga and Captain Turner, continue on with your mission and leave the King of the Pirates in Tortuga. She cannot survive much longer on the ship of the dead." And with that she disappeared from the sky.

The trio looked back at each other.

"The Pearl it is" Jack said, "and then on to Tortuga"

Will grinned and yelled over his shoulder, "Father, we make course for the Pearl, forget the Fountain!"

"Aye Cap'n here we go!" and swung the ship on to a new journey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N okay so it turned out slightly different then I expected but I hope you enjoyed it, just a little insight to the heart of Calypso and lies of immortality, well review if you liked it but please no flames

--EagleQ


End file.
